Replaced
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Unlike every other normal day for Raph, something about this one starts making him feel awkward towards Donnie who seems to be acting out of character. The more the day continues, the more Raph becomes agitated, violent even to the point he questions his own sanity. Is his brother really himself or was Donnie replaced by a look alike? Or has he actually gone mad with delusions?
1. Chapter 1

**Replaced Part 1**

* * *

 _One, two, Stitch the arms;_

 _Three, four, Open the chest;_

 _Five, six, Pick up herb sticks;_

 _Seven, eight, stuff them right in;_

 _Nine, ten, then add some blood from them;_

 _Eleven, twelve, Close it up;_

 _Thirteen, fourteen, sew in the eyes;_

 _Fifteen, sixteen, make it look like them;_

 _Seventeen, eighteen, replace them one by one;_

 _Nineteen, twenty, My brethren will live and they shall die._

* * *

Snoring away the male turtle laid there in a blissful sleep, after having a long night of smashing in heads and a bit of drinking for a good cheer.

Like all pleasant things, it had to come to an end.

Breaking the serenity that claimed the red clad turtle was rudely abrupt; his alarm that he swore he never set rang annoyingly jolting Raph out of sleep.

"Fuck.. en… Leo…" Raph groaned waving his hand in the air not bothering to turn or move his head, finally feeling the nice cold metal of his sai, Raph flung it in the direction of the noise.

With a loud crack and a whining sound ending with a pop, Raph was satisfied the bastard was dead to join the others that dared to challenge his wrath in the early hours of morning.

With no more interruptions, the turtle lightly snored again falling into a comfortable position in his hammock.

The sweetest dreams swept him up once more, making him mumble to himself wanting them to continue.

"RAPHIE!" the terror gleefully called out, sending Raph's dreams into a nightmarish spiral.

Instantly something large slammed down on top of his side, kneeing him in the chin.

Startled Raph screamed attempting to jump only feeling the dead weight pinning him tightly against his hammock.

With his arm under him, he was unable to backhand the sole brother who would dare to wake him in such a manner.

Flashing his eyes open, Raph growled, "MIKEY! YOU BASTARD GET OFF OF ME!"

"Ahh Raphie but you're so comfy," Mikey cheerfully mocked, bouncing and cradling against Raph's body, bringing the hothead's annoyance to new heights.

"Mikey, I swear! One…. Two…." Raph counted as a fair warning.

"Three?" Mikey leaned forward, poking Raph in the cheek, as a result the larger turtle snapped at the finger viciously.

"Mikey last…" Raph started to threaten, stopping suddenly, hearing a sharp whining sound just before the hammock ripped out of the wall.

With a large crash, both turtles hit the cement floor hard.

Sandwich between the floor and the pest, Raph moaned seeing stars before his eyes; of all the mornings, his brother had to jump him was the time when his hammock decided to betray him.

"Mikey… If you don't get off me right now, I swear your head is going to get a first class swirly and like hell, I will let you cry to Leo afterwards!" Raph said coldly narrowing his eyes showing he was done with the horsing around.

Placing his hands up in defeat, Mikey quickly removed himself scampering out of the door just seconds of being missed by the flying pillow that was aimed at his head.

Grumbling to himself, Raph groaned, feeling his aching body that wasn't to please with such treatment in this early daylight.

"Why can't he just wake me up like a normal person…" Raph sighed, getting to his feet, kicking his hammock to the side; he would have to get Donnie to fix it up again later.

* * *

The fresh smells of cooked breakfast, beckon the hungry turtle towards the table that had his meal waiting for him.

Though Raph wouldn't argue, Mikey can be a pain in the ass at times, he had to admit the brat was one hell of a cook.

No matter what he did to try to figure out how the youngest could make the food taste so great, Raph just finally shrugged it off, thankfully it was Mikey cooking not Donnie's, or worse Leo, who had the habit to feed an army. How much did the eldest really think he can eat, sure he had a large appetite like the rest of his brothers, but no one was that hungry to equal a meal for eight people?

Raph sitting in his usual spot, scarf down his runny eggs, dipping them with buttered toast.

"So I take it the alarm worked?" Leo slyly grinned sipping his tea proud of himself.

Looking up from his food, Raph snarled under his breath, "Which one?"

"What do you mean which one? You only have one alarm clock in your room Raph," Leo placed his tea down, grabbing a piece of toast spreading some jam over it.

"Well then…One gone to the big heaven of alarms… the other broke my hammock…" Raph huffed jabbing the bacon with his fork like it was still alive, and it was going to squeal away from him.

"Mikey did you break Raph hammock again?" Leo brought his attention to the youngest that sat down with his bowl of cereal; his palette wasn't calling for eggs that morning.

"Well…" Mikey shoved some Chocolate Sugar Bombs into his mouth in order to distract Leo from inquiring about the hammock, "I… welll," Mikey slurped and crunched his cereal not getting many syllables out between the food.

Disturbed Leo sighed, turning his head away, "Never mind."

Letting out his own sigh, Raph focused back on his meal, he could argue trying his efforts to teach Mikey a lesson by getting him into trouble, in the end what was the point?

Mikey would think of some lame excuse to weasel himself out of it; it only took a mouth full of cereal to make Leo not to bother, that was less effort the little brother had to perform in the past to achieve such a goal.

"Oh Donnie you're finally up, kind of late then normal bro," Mikey sprang to his feet heading for the kitchen to fetch his brother's meal.

Rules of the lair were that whose turn to cook had to serve and do dishes, Mikey didn't mind the rules, yet Raph, on the other hand, was just peachee when someone else's turn was up, hating when it was his day.

"Sorry I must have dozed off at my desk again…" Donnie yawned getting a questionable look from Raph.

Donnie never fell asleep at his desk last night he went to bed after Raph came in from after having a few beers with Casey.

Being an early night than normal Leo wasn't waiting up, and the lab door was wide open with its lights on. Though it still being late enough, on the other hand, Raph found Donnie consumed by his work rubbing his eyes sleepily.

It took him to carry the genius brother to finally to get him to surrender and call it a night, prying him away from his work.

Normally at that point, Donnie would give in finding the comfort of his bed, not bothering to return to his lab until the next day.

"Donnie how many times do I have to remind you; you have to manage your time better. You can't keep pulling these all nighters; it's not healthy," Leo lectured, playing his role of the eldest and the father figure.

Since their father passing away years ago, Leo has been observant when it came to his brothers, making sure to keep them healthy and safe.

"I'm really sorry Leo. I will try to avoid it from happening again," Donnie sighed slumping into his chair.

"Or I can just keep hulling your shell to bed," Raph offered to see if Donnie responded to the comment.

"No thank you, once every blue moon is enough," Donnie stated with a smile.

"Really, I guess your right, not like it worked so well last night," Raph shoveled more eggs in his mouth seeing Donnie suddenly became flustered.

"Oh right… that… I couldn't sleep… and went to my lab to occupy myself to drive my mind into a sleepy state," Donnie added quickly in, moving the coffee to the side.

"Well next time I throw you in bed stay there, or I will have to lock your room up, or tie you to your bed!" Raph grinned seeing Leo not approving the method one bit.

With a light chuckle, Donnie took only a piece of his toast with him rising from the table, "Let's not go down that path Raphael. If you don't mind, I have some work to do."

"Hey, you forgot your coffee, bro," Mikey hollered at the turtle, getting a shrug in response.

"Thanks for making it Mikey, but I think I will skip it this morning," Donnie called back disappearing into his lab closing his door tightly behind him.

"Woah… that was twilight zone," Mikey creepily pointed out, playing with his spoon, working his vocal cords to the show's theme song for extra effect.

A bit confused and ignoring Mikey sing along; Leo neatly placed his cup on his empty plate with his fork and knife, "What do you mean Mikey?"

"Come on, Raph you didn't even notice? You did try to provoke him," Mikey pointed out getting a raised eyebrow from the muscular turtle.

"Notice what?"

Annoyed at the fact he had to spell it out to them both, Mikey's cheeks puffed out like a puffer fish, "How Donnie made it sound like he forgot that you sent him to bed for starters. Donnie doesn't forget anything. Two, the coffee dude, he didn't even take a sip! Dudes, we all know how coffee junky gets by without his caffeine fix to function!"

Letting out a chuckle Leo shook his head, "Mikey. What are you playing this time?"

"Bro, I'm not playing anything; it is just weird that's all," Mikey crossed his arms.

"Is it really that strange that Donnie is finally taking my advice and cutting down his caffeine intake? You are aware I did have that exact conversation with him a couple of days ago, and he did agree to work on it, to not to be so reliant on such a substance."

"Fine I will let that slide… then riddle me this, how can someone with a photographic memory forget something as simple as Raph dragging him to bed?" Mikey nodded his head; sure they would catch on the out of place behavior displayed by Donnie.

"That is enough Michelangelo; you're making a mole hill into a mountain. Donnie is trying his best to change his bad habits; it's not uncommon for someone going through such a transition to experience different sensations, resulting them to behave indifferent. Give him some breathing room and no more of your pranks Mikey," Leo stood up, taking his plate, warning the younger brother not to start his playful games with Donnie.

"Oh come on dude, how can you just turn your shell on this," Mikey complained, looking at Raph for support.

Not backing him up, Raph got up himself heading for the showers, "He's right Mikey, you're only looking for something that isn't there, and you need to start growing up and stop playing childish games."

Annoyed by the response, Mikey stuck his tongue out at the red clad turtle, "This is coming from the guy who threatened to give me a swirly!"

"That is something else altogether, oh Mikey watch your shell the threat still stands!" Raph beamed seeing the younger brother gulping becoming small in his chair.

With Leo dismissing his concerns over Donnie, why would he believe him if he did run to the eldest over Raph giving him a swirly, he would think he was starting something yet again?

* * *

The shower relaxing him, Raph moved on with his day starting with a workout, even tuning his bike up. Not seeing Donnie once emerged from his den a part of him became overly concerned over the brother, what if Mikey was onto something?

Not that Raph would think Mikey of being right, he was the king of pranks and a pain in the shell, but Donnie had acted out of character when it came to him asking about last night.

It wasn't like Donnie to dismiss such information or become flustered when confronted over anything; he was normally calm and collective, unless he was hiding something.

Even that didn't make sense, what would Donnie have to hide? If he was hiding something, he wouldn't bother stating he fell asleep in his lab to avoid the fact he was there all night, not that anyone corrected him other, then Raph.

Sighing at himself glaring at the door, Raph pushed it open neglecting the warning sign stating 'knock before entering'.

"Yo Donnie are you in here?" Raph called out, peering into the darkness noticing a faint light in the back room that Donnie used to work on his bigger and most dangerous inventions.

The lighting was dimmer then it should have been for the lights to be on; Raph watched his step, avoiding some glass on the ground, was there an accident?

"Hey Donnie you need to clean your messes," Raph once again spoke out through the darkness almost smacking his beak straight into a shelf that he swore jump out of nowhere or was it moved out of place.

Donnie wasn't a neat freak when it came to the condition of his lab, but even he had his standards to where things went, that included his shelves' locations, in order to prevent anyone from bumping into them.

Finally making it to the archway to the other room Raph gawked at the sight before him.

He wasn't far off to find the lighting being suspicious after all, the lights were off and what actually illuminated the room was thousands of candles that appeared been burning for some time.

In the middle Donnie sat there still, meditating in the silence, deeper than Leo's normal routine.

Though seeing his brother meditating wasn't that much of an odd display to behold, for being a ninja, they all do it in their own time and quantities.

This was bizarre to see Donnie doing it in his lab; he was always the one that was strict in separating his life as a ninja to his scientific and engineer side of him.

The boundaries were drawn at the door to his lab, in there he was plain Donnie and outside, he was the ninja brother open more to the ways of his family.

Donnie always explained it was a way for him to be himself and not worry about being a ninja; he was proud of being one, but his heart was elsewhere and needed this separation to be complete.

The part that Raph was baffled on the more than anything of this display before him was Donnie having an open flame in his lab and in normal circumstances to have so many candles alit would give Donnie a panic attack any other given day.

Leaning his shell against the wall Raph sighed, it would be ignorant of him to disturb Donnie, he seemed fine, it must be how Mikey was reacting at breakfast that was putting him in such a mode.

There was nothing wrong with Donnie, Leo was right the brother was just trying to change things around for the better.

Leaving the room quietly, Raph wished not to disturb Donnie, not that him walking away would, considering his calling beforehand didn't even faze the meditating turtle.

Raph wishing he had some source of light; he stumbled through the dark again, finding his way safely to the door.

The turtle about to make his leave placed his hand on the door knob stopped suddenly when a ghostly whisper that came from everywhere, yet nowhere at the same moment.

help me, don't leave."

The voice, though it was hard to decipher Raph's brain filled in the blanks alerting him that it sounded just like Donnie?

Turning on the ball of his heel quickly, Raph moved forward, hissing in pain, hearing the crunching sounds under his foot.

Cursing under his breath, Raph forgot about the glass on the floor.

The glass digging deep into his flesh, Raph feeling the pain, raised his foot seeing the shards of glass sticking out of his skin, of all the stupid things he could do.

With the lab pitch black, finding the med kit was fruitless, and he could hop over to the light switch but what if he catches Donnie's attention?

There was another option open to him, he recalled Donnie keeping one of the spare medical kits in his wash station/bathroom in the lab.

If he goes in there he can just use the supplies to bandage up his foot and as well wash it out at the same time.

There was no reason for him to inquire Donnie's help, and he didn't want the brother start lecturing or feeling horrible for not cleaning up his messes.

Hopping over to the door with him still holding his bleeding foot, Raph entered the bathroom turning on the light.

The light casting into the lab showed no signs of a blood trail, bringing some relief to Raph that he wouldn't have to clean that mess up later, though he did debate if he should take the time after he bandaged up to clean up the glass before anyone else gets hurt.

Closing the door behind him, Raph got comfy on the toilet grabbing the med kit that was tucked beside it.

The first thing he needed to do was to get the shards of glass out of his foot, then he can clean it, finding what he needed he went to it right away.

It wasn't as bad as he figured it was going to be; the cuts were small, so there was no need for stitches though using some butterfly stitches wouldn't hurt to keep the wound closed.

Taking care of his foot, Raph slowly cleaned up sitting there waiting, not for anything particular, he just wanted to delay walking on it again.

Once he figured was long enough, he would leave, until then he relaxed closing his eyes, considering what story he should tell if anyone required an explanation for his foot being bandaged up.

The lifeless silence being disturbed by the sound within the lab, Raph suddenly heard the lab door slowly opening.

Cursorily Raph leaned forward, opening his door ajar to see who it was and to warn them of the glass on the floor.

The blue bandana flashing by, Raph was about to say something to Leo only be beaten by his other brother, "Oh, Leo why are you here?" Donnie's voice hoarsely asked carrying across the silent lab.

"You did ask me to come and see you after my meditation session, Donnie," Leo stopped before the shards of glass looking over them disapprovingly adding in, "Donnie you really should clean your messes someone can get hurt!"

Chuckling under his breath, Donnie pushed by Leo grabbing the broom that was leaning against a shelf, not before turning on the lights to bring illuminated the dark room.

"Sorry Leo, I was getting to it, and got distracted," Donnie admitted sweeping up the shattered glass tubes.

Sighing Leo shook his head, "It's fine Donnie, just for the next time around be more diligent in keeping your lab hazardous free. So what is it that you require from me?"

Taking one of the spare chairs, Leo sat down, crossing his legs.

With the glass out of the way, Donnie set the broom back in its place, pressing his lips together, rubbing his hand greedily behind Leo's back, while the eldest gave no sign of the odd behavior, yet Raph did.

Strange as it was, Donnie's kind, nurturing face became sinister, as if Raph was looking at a twisted version of Donnie in the mirror like in the horror movies.

His stance was off; a disturbing energy vibrated from him, shivering Raph blinked wildly; he must have lost blood or some kind of chemical was on that glass for this couldn't be right.

Nevertheless, he couldn't shake the feeling that only worsened when suddenly Leo shivered out of the blue catching the eldest by surprise as he suspiciously looked around disturbed, in order to figure out what was giving off such a bad vibe.

Immediately as Leo showed the signs of uneasiness, Donnie's aura changed, his face softened, while he went towards his desk taking out some needles and tubes to fill up with blood.

"I wanted to do a checkup Leo. I know its early this month, but I'm doing some experiments on how we eat, and our everyday lifestyle affects our overall health and growth," Donnie smiled making Leo eased up shaking off the previous feeling away.

"Really now?" Leo raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Yes, you see like you told me I needed to fix up my act when it comes to my health, I agree and thought to help me to determine what I should do in order to achieve such a goal, is to see how everyone of us fairs with our life choices. We are turtles and just picking up some health book for humans is useless. Human's bodies are too different to compare with," Donnie pointed out, putting his hand out to Leo.

Inspired by Donnie's new view into change, Leo was more than happy to give Donnie his arm, not that he was one that had issues giving blood or having needles poke into him, unlike Raph for sample.

"Don't let him do it!" a voice cried echoing around, muffled by something, that Raph swore that he heard it call for help before, raising the flags again, this time he was certain it was Donnie.

Jumping to his feet, Raph hissed as the pain in his foot jolted up his leg, making him lose his balance, slamming into the sink.

"Raph?" Leo's voice seeped through the cracks of the door full of surprise and concern.

Rushing over opening the door quickly, Leo gawked at his brother who had his foot all wrapped up, wiped out on the bathroom floor.

"Hey Leo..." Raph could only say hissing between the pain from his head that started aching.

"What in the..." Leo started, then corrected himself almost slipping with a swearword, "Are you doing?"

Sighing Raph stumbled to his feet, ignoring the wild cold eyes from his leader pushing past him to leave the uncomfortable cramp bathroom, "Was bandaging my foot after stepping on the glass Donnie left on the floor."

Purposely avoiding any question on why he fell or the conversation revealing the fact he was hearing things, for Donnie would want to do tests if that was the case, Raph avoided the conversation bubbling within the older brother.

Raph with not another word started to make his leave; he had enough weird shit happening to him as it was to tack onto it with something else.

"Raph wait, let me look at it. I'm sorry I should have cleaned up," Donnie rushed forward only to get the cold shoulder from the hothead, that even surprised himself on his reaction towards his older brother.

"Sorry Don, I'm fine; I just need to go lay down. I can take care of my own wounds."

Biting his lip Donnie placed his hand on Raph's shoulder before Raph could consider shrugging him off again, "Please Raph let me take a look at it; I feel terrible."

"Like I said, Don, no need," Raph left the room quickly shutting the door behind him, before either brother could protest.

Not stopping there Raph continued his way towards his room, even ignoring the prying eyes of Mikey peeking over the couch.

Something was off, he could feel it, was there something wrong with him? Was he being paranoid? Donnie never corrected him from calling him Don, Donnie hated that nickname more than Raph hated Raphie. Every other time Donnie would stop what he was arguing or doing, to lecture you over how he despised that name, if someone was to address him, it was either Donnie, Donatello or his other nicknames that he wasn't fond of, as long as it wasn't Don.

Then there was that moment where the Donnie he knew and grew up with was gone, replaced with a double that strike a sickening dread into him. Was that too his imagination?

Sighing Raph entered his room recalling his hammock was still broken, he resorted in using his bed that was only there for such cases, but he didn't like the feel of it either way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replaced Part 2**

* * *

Raph's room shrouded in silence; the muscle bound turtle wasn't in the mood to turn his music on, with his eyes closed tight, he had his foot elevated on top of a pillow.

Feeling the weight of the bed suddenly shifting to one side, Raph snorted, not bothering to open his eyes.

"So bro what happen to your foot?" Mikey leaned forward, beak inches away from his.

Feeling like he needed a good laugh to occupy his wandering mind on what happened in the lab, Raph sprang his eyes open, giving a long wet lick on Mikey's beak making the young turtle spaze out, retreating quickly.

"AHH DUDE! That is gross!" Mikey wiped his beak immediately, disgusted by Raph's actions.

"Well serves yeah right being in my personal space pest," Raph barked feeling amused over Mikey's misery.

"You could have hit me like usual, anything then that! That is nasty even for me!" Mikey narrowed his eyes not appreciated in being licked of all things.

"Whatever," Raph shrugged, putting his arms behind his head, stretching his body out.

"So... what happened?" Mikey pushed the impulse to run out of the room and wash his beak with soap and water and disinfecting it, going back to his first question.

"I step on some glass," Raph answered finally waiting for Mikey to be a smart aleck and put his two cents in on how Raph is a bull in a china shop, thinking he must have knocked something down then stepped on it afterwards.

"Ouch… So why were you running to your room like some things was chasing you?" Mikey dared to lean forward again, yet this time didn't get too close, in case Raph would do something repugnant towards him for amusement on his own expense.

"No I wasn't," Raph huffed annoyed that Mikey like normal was sticking his beak into someone else's business.

"Sure you weren't," Mikey put his arms up, "Then I guess you were just eager to get to your room to do what?"

"Mikey, I don't know what the hell you're looking for, whatever it is, it ain't here."

"Fine then I have to go make supper anyways," Mikey got up feeling Raph was hiding something, but knew very well once Raph acts like this, there is no way anyone can pry anything out of him.

The trickster would have to wait for later to crack his shell open.

Reaching the door Mikey stopped dead, hearing Raph asking him something under his breath, "Has Donnie asked you for blood?"

Turning around on the ball of his heel, Mikey put his finger to his cheek, "No, why?"

Hesitantly, Raph rubbed his arm, "If he does, tell him no. Make whatever excuse you can think of."

"What? Raph did something happened. You're acting scared... That isn't like you."

Clenching his fist, the hothead growled, turning all shades of red, " _ **Mikey**_ just do it and don't tell either Leo or Donnie I told you this! You got that shrimp!"

"Whoa there cowboy, chill out. Okay, Okay," Mikey put his hands before him in surrender to tame the beast, "I will make an excuse, but you have to tell me why later when you're in a better mood... Besides, I don't' like needles anyways," Mikey added cheerfully, opening the door, hiding his worry.

This wasn't like Raph at all; nothing scares him this much, what happened in the lab that he is hiding? Would Leo know?

* * *

Dinner rolling around Raph left the safety of his room, part of him felt reluctant in warning Mikey he must have sounded like a loon.

Even so, he couldn't get the event out of his head, first Donnie's meditation the way he was, how he acted behind Leo's back, even when Donnie grabbed his shoulder to beg to look over the wound, made him feel suffocated by something dark and malicious.

His touch, though he knew it was Donnie didn't feel like his brother, if the room was dark, and he had no clue Donnie was there; Raph would have sworn it was a stranger invading the lair.

Reaching the last step, Raph pushed the delusional feelings and thoughts to the side; he had to stop this nonsense before he loses it if that hasn't happened already.

The table all set up Raph took his usual seat as Leo came by, sitting down with a trembling sickly moaned, laying his head on top of the surface not ushering a word.

His face was pale; his eyes showed signs that he hasn't slept for days, which made no sense since he was fine earlier.

"Shit bro what is up with you? Your eyes look like two piss holes in the snow bank…" Raph asked, pointing out the obvious, not sure what else to say.

With a weak 'huh' Leo looked up just noticing Raph was there, "Nothing… not feeling well, how long have you been there?"

Ignoring the question that didn't matter Raph got up placing his hand on Leo's head; it was hot, he must have a fever, "Leo you're burning up."

"I'm I…" Leo moaned placing his head back down.

"Raph what's wrong with Leo?!" Mikey gasped almost dropping the casserole dish in his hands.

"I don't know he has a fever," Raph pointed out.

Placing the dish on the table, taking off the oven mitts Mikey rushed to his older brother feeling his forehead as well.

Leo was hot to the touch; his skin was pasty, and he was sweating like crazy.

"Leo?" Donnie came up looking at all three brothers, then putting his attention to Leo.

"Donnie what is wrong with him?" Mikey whimpered.

Shaking his head with uncertainty Donnie shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think it might be the flu? It is going around this time of year."

"Flu?" Raph questioned getting into Donnie's face, "Really Donnie your theory is the flu? Leo doesn't catch colds; he never did."

Annoyed Donnie growled under his breath for the fact Raph was questioning his judgment, "Oh and your now the doctor in the family? Raph, even someone that doesn't normally come down with an illness doesn't mean they will never likely will. The older you get, the lower your immune system becomes, making you more

susceptible in catching even a simple cold."

'Hey hey!" Mikey got between the brothers, "I don't know what is up with you two dudes, but have you forgotten Leo is sick and needs treatment!"

Both brothers feeling embarrassed fell into silence, as Mikey could only sigh.

"Sorry Mikey," Donnie started passing by Raph that still had steam coming from his ears, "I will bring Leo to my lab and see what he has, I however think it's a bug of some sort; some aspirin and rest will do the trick."

"Do you want some help Donnie?" Mikey offered, getting the purple clad turtle shaking his head.

"It's okay Mikey; I can handle him, but can you do me a favor and just leave my supper on the kitchen counter I will eat later when I feel confident Leo is out of the woods, and I have his fever down."

Taking Leo Donnie helped the sick brother to his lab, while Raph sat back down, placing his hand on his head, staring at the supper Mikey took the time to make. What has gotten over him to be so impulsive towards Donnie? Regardless what he has witnessed earlier, it shouldn't have brought him to such a level; he was acting like Donnie was the enemy just like that without fining prominent evidence otherwise.

Taking the seat next to him Mikey remained quiet with his hands folded on the table.

They both didn't say a word waiting for Donnie to come back out that was around an hour later.

Looking at them, both and the cold meal that hasn't been touched, Donnie smiled sweetly, "Leo is fine, as I suspected he just has a stomach bug, I have given him something for it and with rest, he will be bright as rain in the morning. "

Letting a breath of relief Mikey got up, taking a plate, placing the pasta on it passing it to Raph.

"Sorry Mikey, I'm not hungry," Raph stated in a whisper getting to his feet heading towards the stairs.

"Are you sure Raph?" Mikey tilted his head at his brother.

"Yeah…"

"Wait Raph are you feeling well? I know your upset over Leo, but you have been acting strange lately. Maybe I should do some blood tests to make sure you didn't come down with what Leo caught," Donnie asked placing his hand onto Raph's shoulder.

Raph shrugged it off, "I'm fine Donnie."

Raph not in the mood and feeling like he couldn't trust Donnie or himself towards his older brother, he continued to his room ignoring the protest from the brothers.

* * *

Once again, in his room Raph sat there with his hand under his chin; this was going beyond him.

Sure, he has a temper and can be irritated very easily but the way he keeps acting towards Donnie was abnormal for him, the accusations over his brother not being his brother wasn't making him feel any better.

What was it that irked him so about his brother? Was it the series of events that been building up that has placed him on edge? Or was he losing it, maybe he needed a vacation or start considering to chill out more, less head smashing and increase his time finding inner peace as his father suggested on plenty of occasions in the past.

With all this violence in his life, it might be the reason he is having these episodes and who knows how much it will escalate if he continues the path he walks.

Upon hearing the light creaking of his door opening, Raph looked up, seeing the color of orange hovering in the threshold.

"Mikey make your mind up; you're in or out?" Raph rolled his eyes, waiting for Mikey to either come in or piss off.

Taking that as in invite Mikey slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So Bro are you hungry?" Mikey placed the plate of food on the side table with a glass of water.

"Not really..." Raph started to object, seeing the hurt in Mikey's eyes; the stubborn boar let out a sigh picking up the plate taking a mouth full.

A flash of glee washed over Mikey's face as he took a seat on the bed beside Raph, "Dude don't hit me for this, but what was that all about down there?"

Raph choking down the delicious food sadly, since he wanted to savor the taste, Raph reluctantly placed the plate back onto the nightstand, "Mikey it was nothing, just drop it."

"Drop it? Come on Raphie you were all hulk on Donnie-boy's butt, back there. What gives? Did you two have a fight? Did Donnie say something to you that brought this on?" Mikey blurred out.

"Mikey..." Raph studied his hands clenching them open and shut debating what he should or shouldn't say to the little brother, what if he too thought he was losing it?

"Well?" the orange clad turtle leaned in poking Raph in the cheek.

Raph seeing how this couldn't hurt and giving in, considering Mikey wasn't the type to just let things sit; Raph cleared his throat.

"I think there is something off with Donnie."

"In what regards? Then him becoming a health nut," Mikey sat back, pulling his legs onto the bed to cross them.

"I don't know; he isn't acting like himself..."

"Yo bro that isn't answering the question, details dude details!" Mikey lightly hit Raph in the arm to nudge him to spill the beans.

"Fine... It all started..."

* * *

The explanation taking an hour or so, Raph felt out winded over telling Mikey of every detail on what he saw and experienced. Raph didn't even leave out the voice he heard.

For the first time ever, Mikey remained content and focused listening to each and every syllable out of his mouth; it wasn't until he came to the end Mikey stood up pacing back and forth mapping out all the information in his head.

"So you're telling me Donnie not only acted unresponsive towards you pushing his regular buttons, that when he was behind Leo he acted off, then his ordinary self," Mikey asked after that added, "Did Donnie know you were in the bathroom at the time?"

"Nope, he was meditating in the back when I cut my foot."

"Then the voice when you first heard it, was it before, or after you cut yourself?" Mikey inquired.

Grinding his teeth, Raph could see where Mikey was getting at, blaming the cut, "I heard it before!"

Smiling Mikey put his finger out, "One sec."

With that the little brother was out of the room in a flash, then back again with a couple of books in hand.

"What are these?" Raph pondered, not sure why Mikey would bring these books here or what they were for.

"Answers maybe... I don't know Dude, I'm a bit skeptic on what you told me... But then again, I know your not one for pranks, and Donnie was really weird this morning... Though when I brought that up, you simply told me to grow up!"

"Sorry Mikey, I was only trying to shake the feeling away, you know how crazy it sounds. However, I don't know what is going on and still don't..." Raph sighed, grabbing a book blinking at the title.

'Encyclopedia of mythical creatures and legends' placing the book down Raph started to get the feeling, he started something he shouldn't have.

"Okay, here it is," Mikey beamed in excitement, yet shivered at the thought this could be really happening.

"Whatcha have? If you say possession or haunting I will whap you one!"

Rolling his eyes Mikey huffed, "Man your small minded! No I think Donnie... well the guy that looks like our brother could be his doppelganger."

"A double what?" Raph grabbed the book turning this way and that blinking at the text and images, beyond confused and feeling out of his element.

"A 'dop-uh l-gang-er' Dude! A being that looks like and acts like someone you know or is a replica of you, yet they are not. What kind depends on the legend, some say a doppelganger can be a bad omen or is trying to replace the original, causing mayhem and so on."

"Okay, I think that sound crazier than what I just told you... Besides Mikey, where did you get these books and why?" Raph asked, giving the book back it was making his brain hurt.

Twiddling his thumbs, Mikey turned white, "Well after we found proof that magic does exist and other really neat things, I wanted to learn more Dude. This stuff is cool and..."

"Well, never thought of you getting into this hocus-pocus, but not surprised either. You really think this could be why Donnie doesn't seem right?" Raph placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder showing he wasn't going to judge his brother's interests.

Smiling again, Mikey nodded, "I believe so, if it something else that would be Donnie's department."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. But what about the voice I heard, what is that all about? And the way Donnie wants our blood, it seems suspicious and the voice said don't let him..."

Pondering on it Mikey sat back down looking over the book coming up short, "I don't… I can't see how that will relate. There is nothing here on why a doppelganger would want blood or why you heard Donnie's voice twice? However, I do have an idea when Donnie must have been replaced, sometime after you put him into bed."

"How so?"

"Simple he didn't remember; the doppelganger might have been making the switch with Donnie before that point, you bringing him to bed was past the part where the doppelganger took Donnie's memories so in turn had no memory of that happening."

"Okay, if your right, then where is the real Donnie?!" Raph jumped up on the question, if this guy was an imposter, where was his true brother?

"We can always investigate his room, that is the last place you have seen him, right?" Mikey joined Raph, walking toward the door.

"Yeah, that is... Let's go take a look Mikey."

* * *

A witch hunt, that's what the red clad turtle felt like this was coming too.

To think 12hrs ago or so he was rudely awoken by his damn alarm, after that Mikey, to be at the end of the day hunting down ghosts and some phantom voices, in hopes to find out what was Donnie's deal and maybe stumble upon some solid clues then just first person experiences.

The brothers trying to avoid being caught snooping around for their ridicules proof, knew it wouldn't bold to well if Donnie starts questioning their antics.

Mikey turning the light on, Raph became disappointed, wishing it was as simple as seeing Donnie laying there unconscious on his bed and proving the other Donnie was a fake.

The room sadly was unoccupied, leaving an unfillable void of doubt in Raph's heart; he was just chasing rainbows, coming empty handed, and leading him to believe this was his imagination after all.

"Mikey there is nothing here, let's go before Donnie finds out we are in his room." Raph sighed leaning his shell against the wall.

"Really dude that's it, you're throwing in the towel, going to quit before even trying?" Mikey pouted opening the closet peaking inside.

"Mikey look at this place there is nothing here… You know what, search all you want, I'm going to check up on Leo," Raph barked, pushing away his feelings once again.

All he was doing was feeding the dragon, Mikey's mischievous side enticed by wild stories that should stay as a campfire tale only, then being acted out.

What was he thinking? Can he truly believe that Donnie is really some double supernatural being that took over his brother's life? When did this turn into a circus act, all he was thinking was his brother was acting odd and thought it might be him that is having issues imagining these events?

He wasn't making things any better; he needed to put his paranoia to rest, the right way, by talking to Donnie to solve this once and for all.

* * *

"Hey Donnie are you…" Raph called in opening the door, finding the place deserted, with the lights off and the back room alight by a similar glow from earlier.

"Jeez, here we go again…" Raph closed the door, walking towards the back, what was Donnie doing now?

Slowly making his way forward this time knowing where the shelves were placed, Raph started to feel a cold chill in the air wrapping around his bones.

Each step the muscle turtle took, he swore he heard a voice from beyond the arch that was out of place; it sounded like Donnie yet it was deeper, demonic in nature.

 _ **Five, six, Pick up herb sticks;**_

 _ **Seven, eight, stuff them right in;**_

The density of the room thickened, shooting a cold shiver down Raph's spine as he slowed his pace forward, reaching for his sai instinctively.

 _ **Nine, ten, then add some blood from them;**_

 _ **Eleven, twelve, Close it up;**_

Taking a breath, Raph realized his body was trembling, if he had hair, he knew it would be standing up on end. His throat felt dry and this sick, twisted fear clawed at him, begging him to run!

 _ **Thirteen, fourteen, sew in the eyes;**_

 _ **Fifteen, sixteen, make it look like them;**_

Reaching the archway Raph body was slower than molasses, he could barely breathe and felt the tunnel vision sneaking up on him.

 _ **Seventeen, eighteen, replace them one by one;**_

Peering into the room, Raph gasped in horror as his knees suddenly grew weak buckling, forcing his weight to come to the mercy of gravity.

There in the room, the candles were alit with Donnie sitting on his knees hovering over Leo, who seemed unresponsive, while holding what look like a voodoo doll pressed against his plastron.

Donnie's eyes pitch black with red pupils; he had a smile that was wide and unnatural. His aura was a black and putrid like his eyes; he gleamed over Leo like the brother was his prize, the trophy he required.

Raph feeling like something was pulling him down; he fought against the tide trying to speak that only came out muffled, as if he was being gagged.

Instantly Donnie's head snapped up amused to see the brother there falling apart, unable to even barley stand.

Slowly licking his lips Donnie rose to his feet slithering forward, taking his time to let the fear and horrors to set root in Raph's heart, just before kneeling down before him.

Donnie not wanting for Raph to miss a beat allowed the turtle to be able to see Leo still, yet made sure Raph could see him as well. Tilting the red clad turtle's head up to meet his cold, pure evil eyes, Donnie parted his lips.

 _ **Nineteen, twenty, My brethren will live and they shall die.**_

As the words seeped out of the demonic Donnie's mouth like a plague, Leo's body started to seize, the doll he was holding eyes started to glow bright and strong.

Trying to get up Raph was unable to move horrified at what he was witnessing and the feeling of helplessness consuming him.

Gasping for air, Leo's body arched back unnaturally, as some bluish warm ball of light came from his mouth being sucked out of the brother's body from an invisible force, guided into the doll. Then a more sinister black mist came from the doll entering Leo's body after the blue light was fully imprisoned into the puppet.

"What the hell!" Raph some how manage to scream, that was weak and made him cough for over such effort.

Leaning forward Donnie purred clenching his hand around Raph's neck blocking the air from reaching his lungs.

"Soon you will understand when it comes to your turn Raphael!" Donnie belch out a devilish laughed tightening his grip around Raph's throat, making the room in front of the poor turtle's eyes be engulfed into darkness.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Replaced Part 3**

* * *

Screaming until his lungs burned hot as fire Raph reared up from his bed getting tangled within his sheet that embraced around his body, before crashing to his cold cement floor.

Moaning from the throbbing beak, Raph fought the blankets with a vengeance, tearing them into rags to get them off of him in vain.

As if they were alive the sheets became tighter around him hindering his attempt to be free of them.

Hearing the commotion charging in as some self absorbed knight in shining armor, to come to his aid; Raph's door swung open suddenly with Leo rushing inside, fearful that someone had snuck into the lair without notice and attacked his brother who was slumbering.

Looking down upon Raph, Leo's body eased up as he let out a sigh mixed with annoyance and much relief, "Raph… what are you doing?"

Feeling his mouth moving yet nothing coming out, Raph tried to answer finding it difficult, impossible even.

"Raph?" Leo bent down helping his younger brother with the blankets while Raph continued to stare at him uneasily, acting in such a manner one would be towards a stranger.

"Raph what's wrong? I ran in here hearing a large bang and thought something horrible had happened… yet you're just all tangled up in your blankets…. Why aren't you answering me?" Leo questioned freeing Raph's arms and legs.

Attempting to communicate once again, intentionally wanting to tell Leo to back off, considering the confusion of what he witnessed still was fresh in his mind's eye; Raph realized he was unable to make a sound. So him screaming or thought he was, was nothing but him blowing hot air?

Leo did say he only heard him fall, but not scream, terrified Raph stumbled to his feet moving quickly out of Leo's reach.

"Raph calm down, it's me…" Leo coolly informed, putting his hand out stepping closer to the frightened turtle, "You just had a nightmare Raphael."

Shaking his head, Raph endeavored to growl in warning, finding that was a useless action, as only air escaped through his lips with no sound to back it up.

 _(What the hell is going on, why can't I speak or make a sound!)_

"Mikey! Donnie!" Leo decided to take a step back calling for his brothers for aid to see if one of them would be able to console Raph.

Moments later, both siblings dashed into the room wary, looking at the situation at hand, seeing Raph in a fighting pose glaring at Leo as if he was the enemy.

"Raph please you have to relax, what is wrong? You need to tell us in order for any of us to help you," Donnie slowly asked, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder to indicate to the eldest that it was best to put more distances between both Raph and them.

Shaking his head, Raph flung his arms out furiously, struggled to scream in frustration finding his silence unnerving.

 _(I know you did something to me! I saw what you did to LEO!)_

Losing all self control, Raph plunged forward, swinging his fist at Donnie's head.

Donnie shrieking in shock, back away only to be saved by Mikey, jumping in front of his older brother, grabbing Raph's flying fist with his hand.

Firmly the small turtle battled strength against strength, losing the match as his own hand started to buckle, if it wasn't for Leo getting into the middle Mikey would have had his hand snapped backwards unnaturally by the sheer force.

"Raph what are you doing!" Mikey yelped in confusion, helping Leo to pin the hotheaded brother who has just lost his marbles, to the ground.

"Raphael you have to calm down! Donnie are you okay?" Leo voiced commanded then to soften when addressing Donnie.

"I'm fine," Donnie replied shivering from the close call, "But I think we need to get Raph to my lab quickly and figure out why he can't speak and what is causing this rage to flare up."

Nodding the brothers fought against Raph, who kicked and twisted, trying to get them to let go of him.

* * *

 _(Let me go damn it! Mikey this isn't Leo or Donnie, why can't you see that?!)_

Rearing his head up Raph struggled under the restraints, as his so called brothers watched him talking amongst each other, now and then eyeing him for a quick moment, afterwards went back into the conversation at hand.

"Donnie what is going on? I know Raph can be unpredictable and loses his temper in his moment…, but he is acting like he has…" Leo crossed his arms, biting his tongue on the word he didn't want to let out or think of.

"Has rabies?" Mikey put in abruptly, getting an annoyed huff from Leo for interrupting him.

"I'm not sure; he has no signs of rabies," Donnie assured them not surprised Mikey would suggest that, "Nor does he appear to be under the influence of alcohol or drugs. The only thing I can tell, I believe he might be suffering from delusions caused by his confusion and strep throat that he has caught," Donnie sighed leaning his shell against his desk.

"He has strep throat?" Mikey flashed a look at Raph then back to Donnie.

"Yes, that is why he can't speak, I noticed there was swelling and came to that conclusion. He must have caught the virus on the surface. Who knows Casey could have been the culprit. Those two tend to drink each other's beers or finishing them off. Casey could have had been sick or was around someone who was and became a carrier and passed it on to Raph."

 _(Strep throat my ass!)_

Raph glared at Donnie seeing the sewage of his lies seeping out of his mouth making this situation stink more.

"Donnie that doesn't explain the bizarre behavior or the fact he snapped like that," Leo stated, not seeing how that would bring this on within the young brother.

Smiling lightly Donnie shook his finger, "Not necessarily Leo, I think it is the real reason he went on the deep end. The shock of the nightmare that I assume he must have had, then finding his ability to speak was taken, and as well with the hint of stress he has been under lately like the rest of us, could have very well resulted him to have a mental breakdown."

"I see… then what should we do?" Leo said softly feeling helpless.

"Give him some time to cool down for starts. Once he is stable again, release him, allowing him to have a breather with little restrictions, if not that might bring the stress back to him. Not just that maybe it's best that you, and I are not in the room during that time frame of recovery. I can tell we are agitating him Leo for what reason I'm not sure. Mikey should be the one to look after him and determine if Raph is well enough to let go."

Pondering on this Leo shifted in his spot, rubbing his head, "Okay Donnie we will go with your plan… Mikey, you're calling the shots, but if Raph acts aggressive call us. Please don't hesitate."

* * *

An hour or was it two? Raph laid there in his own silence.

With so much free time at hand, with only the company of his personal thoughts, even with Mikey in the room, the turtle felt alone, allowing him to start to question himself.

Was it a dream? Leo was acting like his old self not some demonic thing that possessed his brother's body.

He couldn't really blame his brothers taking such actions towards him over his outburst hours ago.

With good reason they had all rights to strap him down to the bed, he did just claim war with no rhyme or reason, acting like some raving lunatic minus the sound effects.

Then the question remained was he going insane?

 _(Maybe Donnie was right; with all the stress, I just had a break down... But was I really that stressed?)_

Letting out a sigh that brought a spark of irritation to the red clad turtle, unable to hear himself to make such an action, Raph closed his eyes focusing on his inner peace before he started flaring through the nostrils like some wild boar.

With much effort, Raph redirected his thoughts away from the fact he was tied up that made him restless and wanted no more than to walk, hell if someone said he had to dance; he would, just to feel the freedom of his body moving without constrictions.

"Raphie..." Mikey whispered, pulling a chair to his brother looking him over, to read his body language.

Reopening his eyes, Raph tilted his head towards Mikey in response.

Nervously the small turtle fidgeted rubbing his thumbs, "About yesterday... when we were talking about doppelgangers..."

Leaning forward Mikey lowered his voice to avoid anyone overhearing, "I was just playing along dude... I thought you were bored at first, then when I realized you were telling the truth… I decided to prove to you, that you were wrong hoping it will clear the air. I shouldn't have done that... I seriously didn't know it would escalate to this... I'm sorry bro, I should have told Donnie or Leo and they would have noticed you need some real help..."

 _(He was playing along... So he didn't believe me. I guess I can't blame him; I don't honestly don't believe me either...)_

"So dude… you look like you calm down; I don't know what kind of nightmare you had last night to trigger this, but I think you are better now," Mikey squeezed Raph's shoulder slowly loosening each strap watching like a hawk on Raph's reactions.

Finally free Raph jumped off the bed making Mikey a bit squeamish by the sudden movement.

 _(Damn, he is going to think I might turn on him and attack him... How the hell do I tell him I'm okay?)_

Taking a quick glance around it hit him, as Raph rushed towards the desk searching through the drawers, while Mikey slowly went to the door opening it to holler to his brothers.

Ignoring the impatience of his little brother for not giving him a second to reveal what his attentions were, Raph found what he wanted, pulling it out of the drawers in time, noticing the shadow of his brother approaching him.

Raph not wasting a moment to show what he had, scribbled on the notepad quickly, just as Leo was about to tackle him.

 _ **I'M FINE, PISS OFF LEO!**_

Stopping in his tracks, Leo shook his head disapprovingly, "Raph you could have just written I'm fine and not added me to 'piss off'."

Raph taking much pleasure in the sight of the stern look on his brother's face, Raph couldn't help grinning at the leader as he passed by him.

The red clad turtle was done staying in this lab; he needed to blow some steam on something a bit more productive than laying on some damn bed.

"Where are you going Raph?" Donnie stood in the brother's way yet made sure there was still some distance in case Raph resorted in a violent approach to get his point across.

Rolling his eyes, Raph scribbled on the pad almost breaking the pen.

 _ **Going to work out is that okay with you Doc?**_

"No, not really. I would prefer to do some tests first now that you're acting like yourself. Primary starting with a blood test," Donnie crossed his arms.

Hearing the two words that made him want to shiver and hide in his shell, Raph shook his head quickly.

 _ **No Blood tests! I'm fine, now get out of my way.**_

"Raph, I think Donnie should..." Leo started to back up Donnie only to get the evil eye from Raph in return.

 _ **I said I am ok! Now let me go jeez!**_

 _(Come on let me leave... I don't want to do a blood test... I can't)_

Unable to shake yesterdays nightmarish day Raph simply didn't want to think about blood tests or even be in this lab, all he wanted to do was clear his head of these thoughts once and for all.

Giving in both older brothers sighed, "Fine just don't over do it. If you feel off please Raph come back to me, I don't want you to experience another episode."

 ** _Sure sure, whatever._**

* * *

Working out for the rest of the morning and well into the evening, Raph punched the hell out of that bag of his to the point it screamed for a time out.

Sweat thickly coating his green body the turtle headed for the showers, cleaning himself up before sneaking out of the lair.

Though Leo put his foot down over the idea of Raph leaving, the red clad turtle ignored him like normal wanting to finish this cleansing ritual with some fresh air, good company and some ice cold beer.

The only one in town to give him all three nurturing things to ease his tiresome soul that was done with horror movie scenarios was his best friend Casey.

"Hey Raph, you are aware mother bear is having a cow over the fact that you left the lair right?" Casey sat on the edge of the building with a cold one waiting for Raph's lips.

 _ **Yeah go figure... 'Mother may I?' could be such a tool.**_

"So you do have strep throat," Casey barked in laughter amused over fact Raph has to write on a sheet of paper.

Rolling his eyes, Raph sat down, ignoring Casey's enjoyment on his behalf.

 _ **Shut up bastard!**_

"You first... Oh wait, you can't speak..." Casey roared slapping his knee, "OH oh, What I got a good one... Crap I forgot..."

Raph stared at his friend, placing his hand on his forehead; if only he could speak, he would have some great choices of words for the shell for brains.

"So Raph..." Casey cleared his throat wiping the tears from his eyes becoming concerned, "I was told you... you lost your marbles this morning and went for Donnie's throat. What was that all about?"

 _ **Nothing Casey just some nightmare, I got confused. That's all.**_

Raph lied well sort of; he was confused, but at the moment all he could see when looking at Donnie was that thing with black eyes.

"Man that must have been some messed up dream."

 _ **Yeah tell me about it.**_

"To dream about your brother stealing the soul out of your other brother... That would make anyone go crazy," Casey said, taking a sip from his beer all casual like.

Startled by what Casey said about his dream that he never told anyone or had the chance to if he dared, Raph scribbled on his notepad shoving it into Casey's face.

 _ **What the fuck didja say?**_

Confused Casey lowered the pad making eye contact with Raph, "I said it must have been a really fuck up dream for you to act all squarely like you are now..."

Frustrated Raph grind his teeth.

 _ **After that u dumb ass! What u said my dream was about!**_

"What is your beef Raph?" Casey got up to his feet, moving away from his turtle friend, "I never said anything about what your dream was about, how the hell would I know what it was?"

 _ **BULL SHIT! U said it would suck to dream about your brother stealing the soul of your other brother!**_

"Whoa Raph take a chill pill," Casey put his hands out in defense, "You are going off your rocker! I never said anything of the sorts... Maybe you should stop drinking, and I will call one of your brothers..."

 _ **FUCK YOU CASEY!**_

Raph showed Casey what he wrote before crumpling up the paper chucking it at Casey's head before rushing into the shadows disappearing in the night.

Faintly behind him Casey hollered desperately calling Raph back.

Raph knew that wasn't an option, he knew deep down, that Casey said something about his dream... To think he was finally going to let go of yesterday's madness just to be pulled into another whole new world of crazy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Replaced Part 4**

* * *

 _(Damn, what am I going to do?)_

With the lair not being a wise choice of places for him to go back to, Raph quietly sat there overlooking the city night scenery, and it was beautiful.

The city in its finest hours was magical over how the light sparkled beneath the moonlight.

Even with this splendid view, he was unable to enjoy it, Raph was lost, unsure where he could go or what he should do or who he can trust.

Leo was out of the question, even Mikey was iffy at this moment; Casey proved to be unreliable and then there was April… but who knows if she was replaced too.

 _(Replaced...)_ Raph played upon the word in his head, was that what was happening?

Sighing wrapping his arms around his waist to give him warmth, though it wasn't even remotely cold out, Raph froze when he caught a glimpse of blue flashing by from the shadows, moving in the opposite direction.

 _(Leo?)_

Biting his lip, Raph contemplated whether he should flee before the older brother gave any notice to him, or he should follow the leader to see what he was up to?

 _(Ah, what the hell...)_

Giving in, not that he had anything else to do Raph got up quickly.

Leaping to the next building, Raph trailed the brother as far away as he could manage, to not to be caught, but close enough not to lose Leo's tracks.

Steadily, Raph proceeded forward in the cover of darkness, suddenly slowing his pace, to press his body against a nearby wall, watching Leo landing on a roof waiting for something.

 _(Who is he waiting for? Wow, never seen Leo so antsy.)_

Staring at the brother who was acting a bit anxious and nervous, a trait that was uncommon for the fearless leader, Leo's mood changed to his normal calm state, in mere moments before Karai showed up alone, puzzled on why Leo had summoned her.

"Leonardo, why did you call for me?" Karai eased up noticing they were indeed alone, not realizing Raph was in the shadows, nor did Leo gave any notice as well.

"Sorry Karai for calling you so suddenly, but I needed to talk to you about something urgent," Leo said smoothly slowly approaching the female ninja.

"In regard to what? I thought we had an agreement it was best we communicated by other means, then one on one."

"I know we agree upon that... Karai… I'm sorry... sort of," Leo's demeanor changed suddenly when he reached inches away from Karai.

Without warning Leo lashed at her unexpectedly, jabbing a syringe into the ninja's neck as she screamed in surprise and pain, kicking the turtle away from her as she placed much distance between her and him.

 _(What the hell!)_

Raph gasped as his fist trembled did he just attack Karai out of the blue with no reason! She wasn't even armed or had any ill attentions towards the leader; Leo would never do such an act before.

 _(He is replaced... Damn… Why can't this be a damn harmless nightmare!)_

Karai in a mist of confusion and pain of this betrayal, grabbed her neck that throb, as she drew her sword towards Leo, who only tisk tisk her for such a response.

"There is no need for that Karai," Leo crossed his arms showing no sign that he was going to bother equipping himself with his own weapons.

"What was in that syringe?!" the human demanded receiving a crackle from Leo.

"A poison."

 _(Poison!)_

"Poison, what is the meaning of this?!" Karai swiftly attacked Leo, while the turtle only dodged her assault with ease.

"The meaning is this Karai! Your foot clan isn't welcome here anymore! I want you and your foot soldiers to leave New York's borders and leave my fair city free from your so called control! If you do what I demand, I will reward you with the cure."

Appalled by Leo's rash behavior and the notion he thinks he could order her around; the female ninja stood tall, showing she wasn't one he should have backstabbed, "You will end these games Leonardo and give me the cure now, or our treaty will fall! You and your brothers will be hunted once again, and the foot will not show mercy this time around!"

"I'm truly sorry Karai, that would defeat the purpose, and you're not the only one with leverage here, since I didn't just poison you with this deadly virus. Every foot soldier you have been infected as we speak with a more potent strain than I injected you with. In 24hrs, you and the rest of your clan will die a slow, painful death choking in your own bodily fluids!" Leo laughed at the expression on the female ninja's face.

"This... How could you do this Leo! Of all the years, I have known you, you would never stoop so low!" Karai clenched her sword reframing herself in attacking the turtle, knowing that will not solve this horrifying dilemma.

"Well then you never knew the real me did you now Karai. Twenty four hours and if there is one foot soldier left in my city you will all die!" Leo turned around making his leave.

Standing there Karai was in shock, what took like hours that were really only seconds the female soldier moved on, not attempting to follow Leo.

Once again, alone, Raph was too, trying to process the event that just played before him.

Did Leo truly just set the foot clan up? Would he seriously poison them all?

 _(This isn't right, sure I hate them just like the next turtle but to do this? This is too dishonorable of a fate even for the foot!)_

* * *

Bursting down the sewers Raph sprinted his dead run without a sign of stopping; he had to get to Donnie's lab right away and find this cure that Leo was speaking of.

It was proven that Leo was not acting himself, the eldest brother would never do anything to harm Karai; his feelings for the human were extremely deep to do so.

As horrifying it was witnessing his brother lost like his other brother Donnie, Raph felt some spark of comfort from this betrayal.

It proved to him that Karai was still herself, and if he could aid the female ninja, he could convince her that the Leo that poisoned her wasn't the real one. This act of mercy might achieve to restore trust with the foot to help him get back his brothers.

Would the foot even humor the idea of helping him out? He wasn't sure, but what little choice did he have? Leo doing this must have demonstrated to Karai that this Leo was a threat and getting back the real Leo would dispel that threat.

It was a long shot sure, yet how Raph saw it everyone else he could come up with could be replaced already, and Karai was now the only one he could go to...

Taking one of his short cuts, hoping it would be fruitful to get him home before Leo beat him; suddenly ahead of him voices could be heard.

Recognizing them to be of Leo's and Donnie's, Raph didn't steer off his path instead approached the sounds with caution.

"Did she buy it?" Donnie gleamed happily.

"Yes of course, she did; you should have seen her face when I told her that I poisoned her," Leo answered back crossing his arms letting out a laugh.

"Good, I curse the foot clan and placed a small hex on her to make her believe she was poisoned. Even with their advanced technology they will succumb to our demands, unable to find a remedy that would work. Believing their only hope is that we have a cure for this so call disease."

Tilting his head, Leo nodded, "Are we going to kill the little pretty one like the rest of her clan? I would love to keep her as a pet."

"No, we will not kill her, nor shall you touch her! She is too important for your disturbing taste; we will claim her body for our brethren as well. Her position in the foot would be quite an asset. However, the rest would make fine soldiers to use for the upcoming tide," Donnie rubbed his fingers greedily.

"Very well brother what is our next step? I fear to inform that the idiot Casey lost sight of Raphael. To be truthful, he is becoming a nuisance, wouldn't it be wise just to end him now before he messes up your plans?" Leo narrowed his eyes grumbling about the fact he had no clue where Raph was.

Sighing Donnie shook his head, "We can't give up on him just yet, Sitras wants his body and will not settle for less. You can't believe that I will neglect such a request from our youngest brother can you? You too demanded Leo's body, and I deliver did I not?"

Biting his lip, Leo growled in defeat, "Fine then… This turtle will not be so simple to submit to us. He has already challenged you and refuses to offer his blood, without the consent we can never give his body to our little brother."

"I am fully aware of that Leonardo! I am the one that has the power to transfer their pathetic souls and replace them with our brothers. He will be a tricky one for sure, but without his voice, I believe that simple hex on him will bring him to his knees sooner than later. Don't worry little brother, I have a plan; I always do. Now let's head back home, we need to prepare for Karai."

Making their leave, Raph suddenly realized he was holding his breath, feeling like his head swimming he let it trembled out slowly, inhaling deeply trying not to trigger his body to start hyperventilating.

 _(Where is a fucken paper bag when you need one?)_

The turtle feeling weak, letting his shell slide down the brick wall, landing with his butt on the cold ground as his world spin out of control around him.

He was screwed; his brothers were gone all he knew, there was nothing left of them…

Unless the doll he saw is some kind of vassal that holds the original host's soul, giving room for this demonic spirit to take over the host's body.

 _(Leo is in that doll, shit… The blood… it has to do with something about giving them blood. If it was a matter of them just taking it, they would have snatched mine already. Not that it wasn't hard for them to do, so they had more than enough chances. So they need permission or it will not work? A sacrifice?)_

Leaning forward Raph wrapped his arms around his legs feeling the pending doom closing in, even a tear started to flow as he broke down.

 _(What if I lost them forever… What am I to do? I'm no expert on this shit… The only thing I was ever good at was busting heads... Like that would help me… I can't solve anything with that type of approach; I will be merely damaging my brother's bodies…)_

Slamming his fist into the wall Raph wanted to scream his frustration out.

 _(DAMN IT! Why is this happening!)_

Closing his eyes, Raph took deep long breaths, he had to remain calm and focus, he wasn't defeated yet, they haven't replaced him and there was still some hope even if it was just a sliver.

 _(I need to go see Karai; she is my last resort to end this hellish nightmare!)_

* * *

Charming in the air, the dinging to a rhythm was the buoy which swayed in the water near the pier.

The cool, refreshing air swept across the water entering Raph's nostrils, for hours he tracked down Karai finally coming to this place.

To the turtle's relief his search was over as he cast his gaze upon the unexpected ninja who appeared to be alone.

Slowly, Raph approached her not bothering to stay in the shadows; he wanted her to notice him, for surprising her would not bold so well for him achieving to gain her trust.

The ninja a bit agitated in seeing the red clad turtle placed her hand firmly onto her blade, watching his every movement he made to come closer towards her.

 _(Here goes nothing, I will either get her to believe, me or die before anything else.)_

"What do you want?!" Karai narrowed her eyes coldly towards Raph.

Placing his hand on his sia, Raph casually took them out of his belt, using his free hand into the air to show he wasn't there to fight.

Gently the turtle placed them down to the ground kicking his only weapons to the side.

"That would be your second mistake!" Karai flashed forward drawing her blade pressing it against Raph's throat.

Raph knowing it was best he played this cool, calmly stood there avoiding to show any signs that would make him lose his head.

"So why are you here? Do you intend to mock me as your brother did?!"

Shaking his head, Raph tried not to do it too much fearing the blade would cut him.

"Then why!"

Sighing Raph stood there wondering how long it would take her to notice the pad and paper on his belt with the scribble's saying. _**I have no voice.**_

Frustrated by his silence Karai growled, then stop seeing Raph pointing to his belt.

Taking the pad of paper her eyes widen, "What form of trickery is this? Do you think of me naive to believe you lost your voice?"

Rolling his eye, Raph waited seeing the ninja analyzing his body language, finally, what felt like eternity, she removed her blade giving Raph back his note pad.

 _ **Listen, I'm not here to mock u or any of that shit.**_

"So you can't speak…"

 _ **Nope…**_

"Why are you here? To tell me you will not give me the cure."

Letting his body sink, the ninja became wary of his posture.

 _ **Karai there is no cure, for Leo never poisoned u.**_

"How could that be! My clan is falling apart, what else could be happening to them if it wasn't poisoned?" Karai placed her blade away yet still kept her hand on it for safe measures.

 _ **They have been cursed.**_

Shock to hear such a nonsense, the ninja was about to say something in return only to hold her tongue when Raph passed her a piece of paper.

Figuring she would demand an explanation and the fact writing on the spot would be long and annoying, Raph prepared a paper with all the information to prove his claim.

Besides his hand was cramped as it was for all the writing, he has done so far, and a break was in order.

Karai remaining silent reading the note blinking wildly at the accusations, "This is not some ploy is it?"

Shaking his head, Raph went back for his weapons only to stop seeing a foot soldier in his way.

"Raphael I might be willing to look into this, but I believe it would be wise you're not armed," Karai pointed out handing the note to another foot ninja to look over it as well.

 _ **Fine if that is what it takes for u to listen…**_

"So your brothers were taken over by some entity and the Leo I met wasn't the real Leo?"

 _ **No it was the fake.**_

"I'm no fake…" Leo's voice came from the darkness as the turtle came into sight.

 _(Shit, he is here why!)_

Instantly Karai armed herself again as the other two soldiers joined her.

"What I have read from your brother, it seems very plausible to me your not the Leonardo I knew," Karai moved away from Raph, in case he set her up.

Letting out a sigh shaking his head, Leo's eyes became saddenly full of worry, "My dear brother is ill Karai and has been delusional for days now. Anything that comes from him is a figment of his imagination."

"Oh and what you did hours ago was mine?" Karai answered back.

"No… but it wasn't supposed to come to this," Leo sadly admitted not going for his blades, "We just wanted the foot to leave New York; I never meant to harm you, but we had no other way to get our point across without spilling blood."

"So poisoning me was your way in doing so! My men are getting sicker by the second Leo."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! Leo how could you do this? Why are you confessing this any ways, what are you up to?" Karai moved forward.

"We made a mistake," Leo shuddered on his confession.

"Of course, you did, for betraying our trust Leonardo!" Karai went forward, slamming Leo into a pillar pressing her blade firmly on his throat.

"No, Donnie didn't realize the poison we made had a nasty side effect; it was only meant to weaken the foot so you believe you're dying. It was never intended to kill!" Leo spat out in defense.

"What?"

"Something horrible is happening to your foot clan, and I came to you to help you!" Leo cried out seriously.

"Help us?! Why should I believe in your gimmicks, you purposely poisoned my clan and me and think I would believe you want to help us?"

 _(Damn, I can't let Leo deceive her!)_

Taking his note pad though the turtle wasn't sure what use it would be for a voice would be more dominating than some stupid letters on paper, Raph was about to scribble something down only to stop by the shrieks commencing around him.

The horrifying dying screams polluted the air as the two foot ninjas grabbed their head in agony.

Their bodies vibrated as they both collapse onto the ground.

Karai turned around trying to aid her fallen comrades, was just to be stopped by Leo, "No Karai don't go near them!"

The ninjas crawling on the ground, digging their nails into the wooden dock, their heads snapped back unnaturally, while their bodies flopped around like a fish out of water.

Burn marks appeared in their uniforms, revealing their burnt flesh that was incinerating before Raph's eyes in horror.

Instantly their bodies burst into flames consuming what remained, leaving a black pool of sludge behind.

"What happened to them! What have you done Leonardo!" Karai freed herself from his clutches.

"Something I regret Karai. I know you can't believe me, but I didn't mean any of this! Please you have to come with me to the lair so Donnie can run some test in order for us to save you and who else is left from our mistake." Leo offered, even mentioning the lair to show her he trusted her still and wanted to make amends for his crime.

"The lair… Leo you do feel guilty…" Karai became surprised, he was willing to bring her there for their home has been so secretive that Leo never revealed its location.

"Yes I am… Oh Karai please, even if you will not forgive me, let me save you… I will be in your mercy afterwards; I will not blind fold you… I will bring you to my home without hesitation."

 _ **NO don't listen to him!**_ Raph bud in flashing the paper in Karai's face.

 _(You can't fall for his tricks, he planned this, can't you see that. You can't be that blind!)_

Leo taking this as an opportunity to catch Raph off guard, Leo grabbed the hothead's arms, forcing them to the back to restrain the brother before he caused any more trouble getting himself hurt in the process.

"Raph don't fight me! Your sick and need to see Donnie before you hurt someone or yourself. Sorry Karai I need to make sure my brother isn't a threat to anyone."

Closing her eyes Karai put her blade away, "I see. Is his illness due to what you have done to my clan?"

Shaking his head in horror Leo's eyes widen, "No, of course not… We don't know what has gotten into him. Please can I require a hand in escorting him to the lair?"

"Very well, but Leo let me make myself clear, if you do anything that I believe is threatening towards me, I will not hesitate in defending myself," the female ninja said coldly.

Nodding Leo smiled lightly that only Raph could see, "Of course I wouldn't dream of it," the turtle whispered more towards Raph.


	5. Chapter 5

**Replaced Part 5**

* * *

 _(Just great…)_

Hanging there literally Raph tugged forcefully at his iron chains, that Donnie made sure even he couldn't pick, or rip off the brick wall with his brute strength.

His hand anchored over his head; Raph sat there staring at his beloved room not feeling the comfort it used to provide him in the past.

Now this was his prison, for how long he wasn't sure, only that no matter what plans flashes within his mind, that brilliant light bulb would not light up.

He was between a rock and a hard place. To think he would end up like this...

Sighing yet still unable to hear it, his voice hadn't returned or showed signs of it doing so any time soon.

He was at a loss; it was certain, though he had no doubts dwelling within, after overhearing his so call brothers' plans and even before that, they were replaced; it was a no brainier, yet they insist to act coy about it.

By now, they must have realized he acknowledged they are not who they appear to be, so why with continuing this shenanigan. Why do they wear the masks to disguise themselves?

Sure, they had to keep up the act towards Karai, after her and Leo had overpowered him at the dock and dragging his shell home.

Still, even after that Donnie gave the pity act towards the female ninja stating the intention of the poison wasn't to escalate to give birth to such casualties or have extreme effects upon the body.

They con Karai to follow Donnie to the lab, which was the last Raph saw of her.

While in the meantime Leo brought Raph here to his room that had chains awaiting for him.

Upon locking the red clad turtle up, Leo treated him as if he has gone insane and this was the only way he and Donnie could keep him safe.

Not only to prevent Raph from hurting anyone else with his paranoia delusions and possible rising anger, but to also save him from the pain when he comes back to his senses.

Irritated Raph response to Leo was a spit in the face, leaving the leader upset and disappointed, spieling some sappy story on how Donnie will make him better, and he has to be patient.

Holding back the gag reflexes that went to overdrive over this too sweet drama performance, Raph ignored him refusing to look at Leo in the end.

As a resulted, Leo left him alone, not ushering him a word.

Raph closing his eyes, steady his breathing, pasting the pieces together of all he knew up to this point over this dilemma that has torn into his family.

So were they Doppelgangers?

No that didn't make sense when it came to Leo at least, his brother soul was taken out of his body, which is what Raph concluded after seeing that blue orbs.

That must have been Leo's soul for what came out of the doll replacing the pure, gentle sapphire orbs was twisted and vile.

Raph could feel that black smoke inside Leo when the brother touches him, even in his eyes, Raph could see it, and can't see his brother there anymore.

Then what about Donnie? How did Donnie get replaced? There was no way Donnie's soul was placed into a doll, for that would mean someone did it to him, and it appeared Donnie was the ringleader of this circus act...

Slamming his head back, Raph wanted to scream; he had nothing concrete to go on to even consider a way to fix this mess!

There was nothing to go on, just speculations, and even if they were true, what good would it do for him now.

 _(Damn it I was such an idiot! I should have stopped Leo in offering his blood; I should have been more persistent in how Donnie was acting... This is all my fault...)_

"Raph?!" Mikey gasped at the open doorway horrified in seeing his brother chain up like some wild animal.

Quickly, Mikey closed the door behind him rushing to Raph's side, getting a glare from the older brother.

 _(Great, now they send him in, to pull my heart strings! Do they think that ploy will work?!)_

Kneeling down Mikey's eyes widened, hurt over the look that Raph was giving him, "Dude its me Mikey... What is going on?"

Mikey attempted to put his hand on Raph's shoulder, having the big brother back away harshly, "Raphie... please don't do this to me bro... First Leo tells me they had to lock you up in your room… Because… Because, you attacked Casey… at his place almost beating him to death!"

 _(What! I didn't do that!)_ Raph pressed forward turning red by his anger.

Placing his hands out, seeing how frustrated and irked Raph was, Mikey gulped rubbing his arm nervously.

 _(Damn, I need to cool my jets.)_ Taking a breath, Raph let his body ease up flopping back down as the little brother became less frightful towards him.

Continuing Mikey fidgeted with his fingers, "Then... they brought Karai here with no blindfold! She was talking about something on the line about some kind of poison... I know Leo told me to go to my room, I... I had a weird feeling and followed them and… and they were chaining her up threatening her she had to give them her blood only then she will be permitted to leave."

Trembling, the tears started to roll down Mikey's face, "There was something wrong with the both of them! Their eyes," shaking his head like he was trying to make the image to vanish; Mikey started to whimper loudly, "They were black Raph! Black... I don't know what to do... are you like them?"

 _(They haven't got to him yet... Ah shit I can't believe I abandon Mikey!)_

Shaking his head, Raph nudged it to one side in hopes Mikey would notice the pad and pen on the night stand.

Mikey slowly gets to his feet, fetching them; the young brother placed the pen in Raph's mouth, not the first choice Raph would have picked yet he didn't complain even if he could barely scribble on the pad.

 _ **I'm me!**_

For a moment Mikey stared at the pad debating the words that was the chicken scratch, finally with a nod, Mikey picked the lock, that he did a better job since he had the proper tools in doing so.

Once free Raph broke down, grabbing Mikey pulling him in tight hugging his brother, he wouldn't be caught dead showing such an affection any other given day, but at the moment he didn't care.

 _(I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for leaving you behind... I'm such a shell for brains!)_

"Raphie..." Mikey slowly asked yet didn't want Raph to stop; it's been a while since Mikey experienced this from his hotheaded brother, and it was comforting he hasn't lost all three of his brothers leaving some hope in him.

Grabbing the pad, Raph quickly jotted down what he was wondering.

 _ **Where are Leo and Donnie right now?**_

"They were still with Karai the last time I looked, in Leo's meditation room. Why, what should we do?" Mikey eagerly asked.

 _ **First, we need to go to Donnie's lab and find Leo's doll with his soul in it.**_

Mikey's jaw dropped as he rubbed his eyes to see if he read that wrong, while the fear clawed at the little brother, "Leo's soul! Raphie what... what the shell!"

 _ **Calm down Mikey there is no time to explain just trust me.**_

Feeling uneasy Mikey nodded slowly, how did this turn to be looking for a doll that had Leo's soul in it, how was that even possible, none of his books ever talk about this...

* * *

As Raph suspected the lab was empty with no hellish light in the back room, the other brothers figuring he was still leashed up his room and Mikey would have listened to Leo's orders, never would consider them walking around unattended.

This was the perfect time to find that doll and then figure out how to save both Leo and Donnie.

Raph could have put in motion a plan to capture the fakes, but without the knowledge of the whereabouts of Leo's soul or where Donnie was, the fakes had leverage that could be used against Mikey and him.

He couldn't let them be in such a situation; it could spell defeat and the fakes in winning.

The lab large as it was Raph started to doubt this plan as it stands; this was going to be a needle in a haystack.

"Raphie where should we start bro?" Mikey eyed the rows of shelves that would take forever to sift through, and time wasn't plentiful to be wasted on possible dead ends.

Placing his hand under his chin Raph bit his lip, that was the question. Where was a good place to start?

Then it hit him, the back room, every time he saw Donnie it was in that room; he must have his things set up there, besides it was obvious he wouldn't be hiding it out of plain sight for the fake brother thinks he has everything under his control.

 _ **The back room.**_

Reaching the back room the brothers stared at it in awe, the once lab that house many inventions was a scene of some horror movie with voodoo dolls in the making, a long wooden table was cast to one side with many different instruments of the likes Raph has never seen.

The center of the room on the floor was this odd shape symbol, with its main ring that had three other circles attached that were connected by lines making a triangle in the middle.

There were weird marking amongst the circles.

The thing that caught Raph's eye than anything else was this purple crystal that glowed, placed on the wooden table.

With the surrounding scenery, it was the only thing that didn't want his skin to crawl; it was peaceful in a way, warming than anything.

"Bro, we are still in the lair right?" Mikey squeak, making sure to stick very close to his big brother.

 _ **We are not in Kansas any more Toto.**_ Raph gave a smirk as Mikey frowned on the reference.

"Why do I have to be Toto?" Mikey complained, feeling like this scenario with The Wizard of Oz seemed oddly familiar.

Shrugging Raph avoided the circle not comfortable getting too close to the demonic graffiti.

"What do you think half of this stuff is?" Mikey poked the jars full of black mist, trailing his finger over some books baffled by them.

 _ **Don't know.**_

Examining the crystal felt oddly familiar to him, as if something about it was reaching out to him.

His eyes following the glow that the crystal cast, it hovered over a wooden box that had the exact same symbol on the floor carved on the lid.

 _(Should I open it?)_

Mustering his courage hiding the pending fear that was building up for Mikey's sake, Raph took the corner of the lip slowly raising it seeing its contents in surprise.

There were three voodoo dolls, unlike the others that were here and there, these one resembled not only Mikey, but him and Leo's doll was there too!

Mikey's and his doll were incomplete with the chest wide open, yet his had stitches where the mouth was.

 _(Is this why I can't speak!)_

Finding a knife on the side Raph aimed it at the stitches.

 _(If I cut them, I should be able to speak again right? What did the movies always make these doll out to be? ... Oh Right whatever happens to the doll happens to the one it looks like?)_

"Raph wait!" Mikey suddenly erupted, taking the knife out of Raph's hand, "Dude, I don't think that is a good idea, look what I found."

Passing a very old book with sticky notes pasted all over it, they appeared to be in Donnie's handwriting.

 _ **Was this, our Donnie or the fake?**_

"I don't know, but read what it says!" Mikey excitedly pointed at some of the main translations, since the book itself was written in a dialect that wasn't English or earth like.

Casting his eyes over it, Raph felt the pit of his stomach started to twist and turn.

 _**The crystal of shadows was a tool used by the doppelganger of great darkness to unleash his mischief and misery. Eventually this horrifying creature being defeated, his own crystal was used against him, casting him into it as his eternal prison. Unlike most doppelgangers this particular one can replace anyone it wishes, living the life of its copy until death then moves onto another. He was foresaw as death itself, a god in some cultures. Years of consuming other's lives trapping the original into the crystal; the doppelganger grew in strength creating a void through the veil of darkness that trapped his brethren, his kin. Unlike him, his kin wasn't powerful enough to replace someone, only possesses a suitable body sacrificed to them. To perform such a task merely the doppelganger can do, by collecting the blood of a volunteer, placing it into a doll to switch the host's soul out to be replaced by one of his kin.**_

 _(Shit)_ Raph shivered, was this what was happening? So Leo soul is in the doll as he suspected after all!

"Raphie did you see this note here," Mikey pointed to another note waiting for his brother to catch up.

 _**The great hero who defeated the doppelganger, traded a sample of blood with one of his own kin, the hero protected by the bloodline took down the doppelganger casting it back to the crystal to slumber.***_

 _ **We need to exchange vials of blood?**_

"Yeah, it looks like it seems simple, but right now what else do we have to go on?" Mikey sighed, searching for something to use, hoping the fake Donnie had a needle considering he was taking people's blood.

Nervously Raph looked towards the archway, then back to Mikey; part of him didn't want to do this, why did it have to be blood... the same thing that thing wants?

Taking account of the brother tension, Mikey smiled, grabbing the needle, placing it in Raph's hand, "How about I go first. I trust you Raph that you're not one of them."

Slowly nodding Raph swallowed hard piercing the needle into Mikey's arm, who stayed still and calm during it.

With a vial of his brother's blood, Raph placed it in his belt, placing the used needle down as Mikey took a clean one putting his hand out for Raph to give him his arm.

 _(Just exchanging of blood that's all... Mikey's doll isn't complete, so he is still him.)_

"Come on Raphie, we don't have all day," Mikey whined impatiently.

Licking his lip, Raph was going to nod when he heard it.

"DON'T DO IT RAPH!" Donnie's voice boomed around Raph making him jump suddenly scrambling back from Mikey quickly as the brother looked at him surprised tilting his head at Raph.

"Raphie? Dude, what is wrong?" Mikey said calmly.

Shaking his head, Raph swung his hand in front of him before writing on his pad.

 _ **Get away! I will not do it!**_

"Raph what has gotten into you! We have to hurry..." Mikey stepped forward, reaching out to Raph.

Slapping his hand way, Raph turned towards the archway, feeling the dread clawing at him.

Crossed that Mikey failed, Donnie stared at the young turtle coldly, "I thought you said this would work brother."

Chuckling lightly Mikey shrugged, "Can't help it dude, he isn't as stupid as you claim he is. Man he saw right through me even with all the evidence stacking against him, telling him I'm Mikey."

"I told you we needed to handle him differently Don-nie!" Leo hissed merging out of the shadows.

Waving his brother's ignorance to the side, Donnie shook his head, "I see that Leo! Do I have to remind you where your place is? I can always cast you back into the shadows once again if you question my methods once more with your know it all ways"

"Raph listen to me... Raph you misinterpreted the notes! The hero didn't exchange blood with his own kin, but the kin of this thing and himself! The crystal is his blood, his essence, Raph! You have the blood of one of his kin, use it!" Donnie's voice whimpered into Raph's ear, while he watched the fakes arguing amongst each other, as the ringleader told his brother where to go.

Turning quickly on the ball of his heel, Raph rushed towards the crystal catching the attention of the false Donnie as his eyes widen by Raph sudden esthetic aura.

"What is he doing, stop him!" the fake Donnie demanded, unsure what antics Raph was up to now.

Giving him the finger Raph smirked popping the lid on the tube with the blood in it.

Instantly the doppelganger curse in horror, screaming at the top of his lungs seeing the red blood with a black tinge being poured onto the purple crystal.

"NO! This can't BE!"

Music to his ears to hear the foul thing that dared to impersonate his brother, Raph didn't take notice both Mikey and Leo body checking him to the ground hard.

* * *

 _ **RING ~ RING ~ RING**_

The air polluted by the annoying sounds of the curse ring of an alarm clock, Raph moaned, reaching out for his said; another one was looking forward to join the others that wanted to wake the beast.

Target destroyed with little effort on his part, Raph sighed in bliss snuggling his pillow to his beak.

The past week after the invasions of the doppelganger and its possessing dolls of... of some horror movie reference, Raph was taking it easy, and not one brother was complaining.

Once the blood washed over the crystal it shattered releasing the real Donnie just at the same moment the fake disappeared not before leaving the unmistakable hissing and cursing this wasn't over dialogue. Then poof!

"Raphie?" Mikey hung around the doorway, holding back the impulse to jump the brother with a happy good morning let's see what level I can achieve with your anger gauge.

"Breakfast?" Raph yawned peaking over his shoulder.

Nodding the young turtle beamed, "Waffles topped with whipped cream and fresh strawberries."

"K, Mikey let me wake up first, then I will be right there," Raph waved his hand to tell the brother to bugger off.

* * *

With a fine breakfast that his stomach agreed was well worth the time to devour, Raph left the table falling into his regular routine with the showers last before heading into Donnie's lab.

"Raph your late," Donnie scolded becoming serious, it was that time of the month where the doctor in the house does his normal rounds refilling their blood supply in case of emergencies, with other tests to follow.

"Yeah, yeah, Don," Raph charmed, waiting, getting a raised eyebrow from his brother.

"Raphael how many times do I have to simply instruct you to address me as Donnie or Donatello! Anything then Don!"

Barking a laugh, Raph snatched the urn cup from Donnie heading to the bathroom, "Oh, sorry Mr. Sensitive, I will remember to call you everything under the sun as long it's not Don!"

Growling Donnie narrowed his eyes frustrated, "That is not what I was implying! Are you listening to me Raph?"

"What was that Donnie? I can't hear you over me pissing into this cup," Raph yelled over his shoulder, while he did his business.

The silence coming from the purple clad turtle, Donnie rolled his eyes turning around, "Raph, I guess a door is beyond your comprehension to close when going to the washroom?"

"Nope, just wanted to make this more painful for you, making it easier on me," Raph placed the full cup on the desk.

"Sure... Give me your arm, I need to take some blood samples before getting you to donate your blood to restock your blood bags, considering your predicable foolishness when fighting that gets you injured in the end; I wouldn't be surprised you use it before next month… Maybe I should store up two this time around?" Donnie scolded then smirk seeing the hint of annoyance in Raph stance.

"Just make it quick Donnie, I promise to go out patrolling with Casey tonight."

Taking the blood, Donnie turned around, heading towards his desk as Raph rubbed his arm.

"Yes, that..."

 _ **One, two, Stitch the arms;**_

 _ **Three, four, Open the chest;**_

Eyes widen Raph snapped a look at Donnie, "Donnie did you say something?"

 _ **Five, six, Pick up herb sticks;**_

 _ **Seven, eight, stuff them right in;**_

The room becoming colder, Raph watched in horror as Donnie slowly turned around with a devilish satisfied grin on his face, while holding a doll that represented him, pouring the vile of blood into it.

 _ **Nine, ten, then add some blood from them;**_

 _ **Eleven, twelve, Close it up;**_

"No!" Raph scrambled off the bed feeling his body becoming heavy.

 _ **Thirteen, fourteen, sew in the eyes;**_

 _ **Fifteen, sixteen, make it look like them;**_

"How is this possible! I stopped you!" Raph collapsed to the floor, barely able to stand anymore feeling the sharp pressure on his chest.

"We led you to believe you did. You really think this whole time you were in control? We wanted you to think you had everything under wraps over your own actions and fate. First, we made you paranoid acting a bit off character enough to notice, but not too much to realize something was wrong. We figured you would be the hardest one of the three brothers who would simply give his blood without question," Leo beamed placing his foot on Raph's shell preventing him from continuing is a fruitless act to reach Donnie to stop this.

"So we planted the seeds in your head about what was going on, yes it was all true, what we are, what we did to your brothers, but we knew you would question what you were experiencing slowly braking you down. All the easier to manipulate you into thinking you defeated us. Then we allow you to have a normal week, acting just like your brothers to every detail with no hints of something off about us. You fell for it!" Mikey laughed out loud rocking in a chair near by licking his lips, "Oh our little brother has been very patient for you Raphael! He will enjoy using your body as his new vessel!"

"What!?" Raph screamed at Leo, while he desperately tried to get out under this fake's foot.

 _ **Seventeen, eighteen, replace them one by one;**_

Feeling like his body consumed by chaos, he had no control over it anymore as it vibrated uncontrollably.

 _(No this can't be happening! NO! …. NOOOOOOO!)_

In horror, Raph could feel his soul being ripped out through his mouth.

 _ **Nineteen, twenty, My brethren will live and they shall die.**_

Fin...

* * *

-?-

The void was all he could see and knew of now, this endless sea of darkness before him that became his reality. His body, if he could call it that, or was it his soul, was stuck in this twisted dead tree that has been consuming him ever since he came here. How long has it been? How much time has passed? With no way to tell it felt like ages… When would this tree finally claim him erasing him from existence? With no one around, he has been so alone, feeling first hand that saying you never know what you have until you lost it.

Sighing Raph closed his eyes suddenly hearing a sound that was unnatural for this prison.

 _(Footsteps?)_

Rearing his head up, Raph was shocked in seeing the turtle in front of him. The kid was younger than him by a year or so and was a stranger to him, yet familiar at the same time.

Reaching the tree the white shell turtle with green eyes smiled at him warmly sparking some hope that he swore died out long ago.

"It's nice to finally meet you Raphael. My name is Alex, and I'm here to help you."

 _To be continue? - Walking amongst New York's Shadows -_


End file.
